ECHO - Song fanfic
by Yukii27
Summary: Une petite Song-fic sur la chanson "Echo" de Miku, mais je prend la version repris anglaise de Mafumafu et nqrse. Cet Os n'a pas vraiment de but j'aime juste la chanson et j'en ai fait ce que je veux. ATTENTION Harry!Psycho,héritage magique,Meurtre et perte de contrôle. Harry ne comprend plus ce qui ce passe, plus rien n'a de couleurs, juste la vengeance.. Et il perd le contrôle.


_**LUMOS !**_

Salut salut ! J'ai découvert cette chanson y'a pas longtemps. Du moins cette version. Et j'en suis tomber amoureuse. Mais je suis déjà amoureuse de Harry. Alors... Bah j'ai mélanger les deux.  
Alors la chanson n'est ABSOLUMENT pas a écouter en même temps que l'histoire (C'est juste pour que vous sachiez je parle de quoi alors écouter la **_AVANT!)_** parce que j'ai pris les paroles et je les ai mis dans le désordre. Et il n'y a pas toute les paroles. Bref. En gros j'ai pris la chanson et j'en ai fais absolument ce que je veux.  
J'espère que sa vous plaira !

Je tiens a rappeler que rien ne m'appartiens, ni les paroles ni les personnages (dommage.. Quoi que, certains je n'en veut pas vraiment.. Sauf pour les torturer.)

 **°oo00OO00oo°**

 **Song fic.**

 **ECHO- Vrs Anglais. By Mafumafu feat nqrse**

Un mal de tête.

Tout tourne. Encore et encore.

Puis une odeur.

Le sang.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Je suis dans le salon du 4 Privet Drive.

Sur le sol le corps inerte, sanglant de mon cousin.

Et l'horloge au tic tac incessant ne fais, étrangement plus de bruit.

 ** _THE CLOSE STOPPED TICKING FOREVER AGO_**

 _( L'horloge a arrêter de tourner il y a une éternité.)_

Ma tête tourne tellement fort.

 ** _HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN UP ?_**

 _( Depuis combien de temps je suis réveillé ?)_

Que c'est-il passer ?

 ** _I DON'T_** _ **NO**_

 _(Je ne sais pas)_

Puis des images.

Des flash-back.

Dans la salle de bain.

Le miroir.

L'écho de mon visage.

Non. Ce n'est pas le mien.

La peau est noir.

Pas chocolaté.

Non.

Noir.

Les cheveux noir de jais désordonné, arrivant dans le creux des reins de la personne, puis les yeux.

Mes yeux.

Les yeux de ma mère. Si vert.

Trop vert.

La seule touche de couleur.

Parce que tout est noir, blanc, gris.

 _ **WHY CAN'T I SEE**_ _**?**_

 _(Pourquoi je ne peut voir ?)_

Et un sourire cruelle. Un sourit qui n'annonce rien de bon.

 ** _WHY CAN'T I SEE_** _ **?**_

 _(Pourquoi je ne peut voir ?)_

Qui annonce la mort.

 ** _ALL THE COLORS THAT YOU SEE_**

 _(Toute les couleurs que tu vois ?)_

Je tremble.

 ** _PLEASE CAN I BE ?_**

 _( S'il te plait je peut être ?)_

J'ai peur.

Mais _lui_ est content.

 _Il_ jubile.

Parce qu' _Il_ sais ce qu'il va arriver..

 ** _PLEASE CAN I BE COLORFUL AND.. FREE ?_**

 _( S'il te plait je peut être coloré et.. libre ?)_

Je cligne des yeux.

 ** _WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON ?CAN SOMEONE TELL ME PLEASE ?_**

 _(Qu'es ce qui se passe ? Quelqu'un peut il me dire s'il vous plait ?)_

 ** _WHY I'M SWITCHING FASTER THAN THE CHANNELS ON TV ?_**

 _(Pourquoi je change d'humeur plus vite qu'une chaine de télé ?)_

Ma peau est de nouveau blanche, mes cheveux de nouveau cours. Mais mes yeux toujours aussi vert.

Trop vert.

 ** _I'M BLACK THEN I'M WHITE_**

 _(Je suis noir puis je suis blanc)_

Un rêve.

 ** _NO SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT_**

 _( Non quelque chose ne va pas.)_

Des bruits de pas.

Des coups à la porte.

Une voix qui hurle.

Un mal de tête.

Je descend.

Personne.

Uniquement mon cousin sur le canapé.

Il m'insulte.

M'hurle dessus.

M'ordonne.

La colère m'envahis.

Un clignement des yeux.

Un mouvement vers la table.

Un autre vers le canapé.

Et le couteau qui ce trouvais sur la table arrive dans la poitrine à Dudley.

Il hurle.

Je tourne le couteau.

Il crache du sang.

J'enlève le couteau.

Il tombe sur le sol.

Il est mort.

Je regarde vers le miroir du salon.

Le même visage que dans la salle de bain.

 _Il_ est heureux.

 _Il_ jubile.

 _ **THE ECHO OF THE MIRROR**_

 _(L'écho dans le miroir)_

Un clignement des yeux.

Je suis de nouveau moi.

Moi avec du sang partout.

Je tremble.

J'ai peur.

Ma tête me fais mal.

 ** _I'M BLACK THEN I'M WHITE ! NO ! SOMETHING ISN'T_** _ **RIGHT**_

 ** _WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON ?_**

 _( Je suis noir puis je suis blanc ! Non ! Quelque chose ne va pas_ )

 _( Qu'es qui ce passe ?)_

Mon oncle arrive.

 ** _CAN SOMEONE TELL ME PLEASE ?_**

 _(Quelqu'un peut-il me dire s'il vous plait ?)_

Il hurle.

Il a peur.

Je cligne des yeux.

 _Il_ revient.

Non je dois résister.

J'ai tellement peur...

Mais...

 ** _WHY I'M SWITCHING FASTER THAN THE CHANNELS ON TV ?_**

 _(Pourquoi je change d'humeur plus vite que de chaines de TV)_

C'est trop amusant.

Ça fais tellement du bien !

 ** _MY ENEMY'S IS INVISIBLE I DON'T KNOW HOW TO_** _ **FIGHT**_

 _(Mon ennemis est invisible je ne sais pas comment me battre)_

Je reprend le couteau.

Le coup part.

Épaule.

Un autre dans la cuisse.

Mollet.

Avant-bras.

Ventre..

Le couteau tourne..

Encore et encore.

Mon oncle cris.

Encore et encore.

Et _Il_ rigole.

Encore et encore.

Puis il tranche le cou.

Et le corps tombe. Inerte.

Et la vitre me renvoie _l'écho_.

 _ **ECHO OH OH OH**_

Et je tremble.

J'ai peur...

 ** _THE TREMBLING FEAR IS MORE THAN I CAN TAKE.._**

 _(La peur tremblante est plus que ce que je peu supporter)_

 ** _WHEN I'M UP AGAINST, THE ECHO OF THE MIRROR.._**

 _(Lorsque je suis face, a l'écho dans le miroir)_

Je cligne des yeux.

Et tout reviens.

 _Il_ revient.

Et j'ai peur.

Je tremble..

Mais _Il_ garde un sourire mauvais.

Un sourire taché de sang.

De _leurs_ sang.

Et il attrape un pinceaux à gros poils..

Tante Pétunia c'est mis a la peinture.

Et _Il_ le trempe dans le sang qui jonche je sol.

Et sur le mur blanc, sans trace.

Il écrit:

 _ **FREE**_

 _(Libre)_

Et _Il_ sourit, et _Je_ sourit.

Parce que j'ai perdu.

Et que je le sais.

Mais je suis libre !

Et les couleurs partes.

Tout n'est plus que noir, blanc, gris.

Encore.

Et c'est amusant.

Et tante Pétunia descend.

Et elle crie.

Elle fais mal au oreille.

Alors _Il_ ou _Moi_ prend le couteau.

Et tante Pétunia ne crie plus.

Elle ne peut plus.

Le couteau est planter dans sa gorge.

Et la voix me parle.

Elle chante.

Me chantant;

 _ **IT'S THE FREEDOM ?**_

( _C'est la liberté ?)_

 _ **YOU WANNA NOT BE THEM**_

 _(Tu ne veux pas être comme eux)_

 _ **LOOK THAT YOU MADE ME DO FOR YOU. SHOW YOU WHAT IS TRUE AND THEY'RE CRYING. STILL OUT ALL DAY**_

 _(regarde tout ce que t'as me fait faire pour toi. Je ne te montre que la vérité. Et ils pleurent, hurlant toutes la journée.)_

 ** _I WANNA SAY "PICK IT UP" WARNING SIGN TO YOU_**

 _( Je veux dire "ramasse le" juste un avertissement pour toi)_

Alors doucement. Je ramasse le couteau.

Le sourire mauvais au visage.

 _ **UNTIL BROKE INSIDE ALL THE WAY**_

 _(Jusqu'à ce que tu te brise jusqu'au bout.)_

Mais je suis déjà briser.

Et perdu.

 ** _WE'VE NOTICED ALL THING ARE FAKE_**

 _(Nous avons réaliser que tout est faux)_

Et c'est vrai.

Parce que ce n'étais pas moi.

Et ce ne l'est toujours pas.

Mais je ne sais pas qui je suis.

Alors je regarde dans le miroir du salon.

 _ **THE**_ ** _ECHO OF THE MIRROR_**

 _'_ ** _CAUSE I'M CRAZY_**

 _(L'écho dans le miroir.)_

 _(Parce que je suis fou)_

Et c'est vrai.

Je perd les pédale.

Je ne sais plus... Pas, ce qui m'arrive.

 ** _NOBODY CAN STOP MY RAGE_**

 _(Personne ne peu arrêter ma rage.)_

Et c'est vrai.

Parce que je ne peut pas m'arrêter.

Parce que je suis en colère.

Trop en colère.

 _ **ALL MISERY PAINS ARE THE FORCE THAT'S SCREAMING INSIDE MY HEARTS.**_

 _( Toute la misère et la douleurs sont la force qui crient dans mon coeur.)_

Et c'est ça.

C'est juste ça, je suis juste trop malheureux.

Et je souffre juste trop.

 ** _I'M GONNA BURN THE HOUSE DOWN INTO AN UGLY BLACK_**

 _(Je vais brûler la maison en un noir hideux.)_

Alors c'est pour sa que je fais mes bagages. Je ferme la porte.

Et je claque des doigts.

Et juste avec ça, ce petite geste.

Les trois corps ce mettent a brûler.

Et la maison commence déjà a brûler.

Mais tout reste noir, blanc, gris.

Et la maison deviens noir.

Un noir très moche.

Un noir hideux.

 _ **I**_ _ **'M GONNA RUN AWAY NOW AND NEVER LOOK BACK**_

 _( Je vais maintenant fuir et jamais me retourner.)_

Et c'est ce que je fais. Vraiment.

Je part sans me retourner.

Clignant des yeux pour redevenir _Moi_.

 _ **I'M BLACK THEN I'M WHITE**_

Sur le sol.

Devant moi..

Un morceau de miroir.

Qui me renvois mon visage.

Mon visage plein de sang.

Mon visage au sourire cruelle.

 _ **THE**_ _**ECHO OF THE MIRROR**_

Et c'est drôle.

 _ **END :-)**_

* * *

VOILA VOILA c'est ma première fic song, soyez indulgent !  
De base je ne sais pas du tout comment ça marche les song fic, bref. C'est une fanfic song de 1300 et des patates de mots. (9 page sur OpenOffice en caractère 16) Donc c'est pas mal je trouve..

Bref.

J'espère que ça vous a plût.

Mon petit Harry psycho

Bref. Je divague.

Vague.

Bref. J'espère qu'elle vous a plût et n'hésitez pas a me laisser une review, un commentaire quoi, et a lâchez des like !

Bisous bisous !

 _ **NOX !**_


End file.
